Sausages & Smoke Rings
by Feagalad
Summary: "You know, I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work." The speaker: short, rosy-faced, with a head of auburn curls, drew on his pipe. His companion looked at him with an impish grin. "Only, you've never done a hard day's work, Pippin." "Hoy! That's not fair! I'll have you know that I grew up on a farm." (Sequel to 'Pipeweed & Plunder - Bookverse/Movieverse)
1. Many Meetings

**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I feel like a broken record (I don't own LotR)

* * *

An eagle flew high over the vale and examined the rubble that was once the circle of Isengard. If eagles could be said to smile, this one would be grinning widely. Nothing gave him more pleasure than seeing the traitor Saruman thrown down.

Looking down with his sharp eyes, the great bird saw two small figures, barely discernable, sitting on the ruined wall.

"You know, I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon, after a hard day's work." The speaker: short, rosy-faced, with a head of auburn curls, drew on his pipe. His companion looked at him with an impish grin.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work, Pippin."

"Hoy! That's not fair! I'll have you know that I grew up on a farm."

"Oh yes, you _grew_ _up_ on a farm. But your family moved to the Great Smials before you were old enough to do much."

Pippin sighed in defeat and chewed on a piece of cheese. "I suppose you're right, Merry." He stretched out and closed his eyes. "If Gandalf comes back, rouse me."

Merry leaned back and watched the clouds, thoughtfully blowing smoke rings.

The sound of hooves on the path made him look up. There stood Gandalf and a large group of mounted men. One that was obviously a king sat in front, staring at the hobbits. Remembering Treebeard's orders, Merry sprang to his furry feet and bowed low.

"Welcome, my lords, to Isengard. We are the door wardens; Meriadoc son of Saradoc is my name. And my companion, who, alas! Is overcome with weariness." Here he gave Pippin a dig with his foot. "Is Peregrin, son of Paladin of the house of Took."

"And what about your companions? What about Legolas and I?" Gimli cried in outrage. "You rascals! You woolly-footed and woolly-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Forty miles through fen and forest, battle and death to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling – and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!"

"You speak for me, Gimli," laughed Legolas. "Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine."

"One thing you have not found in your hunting and that's brighter wits," said Pippin, opening an eye. Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!"

"Well earned?" said Gimli. "I cannot believe that!"


	2. Theoden's Folly

All the riders laughed at this exchange. "It cannot be doubted that we witness the meeting of dear friends. So these are the lost ones of your company, Gandalf?" Theoden looked closely at Merry and Pippin. "The days are fated to be filled with marvels. Already I have seen many since I left my house; and now here before my eyes stand yet another of the folk of legend. Are not these the Halflings, that some among us call the Holbytlan?"

"Hobbits, if you please, lord," said Pippin. Aragorn stifled a smile at the courteous, yet blunt way he spoke to the king. He heard Gandalf mutter to himself, "Hobbits!" Which was truly the best way to explain this small race.

"Hobbits?" said Theoden. "Your tongue is strangely changed; but the name sounds not unfitting so. Hobbits! No report that I have heard does justice to the truth."

_"Is that ever true."_ Thought Aragorn to himself.

Merry bowed; and Pippin got up and bowed low. "You are gracious, lord; or I hope that I may so take your words," he said. "And here is another marvel! I have wandered in many lands, since I left my home, and never till how have I found people that knew any story concerning hobbits."

"My people came out of the North long ago," said Theoden. "But I will not deceive you: we know no tales about hobbits. All that is said among is that far away, over many hills and rivers, dwell the halfling folk that dwell in holes in sand-dunes. But there are no legends of their deeds, for it is said that they do little, and avoid the sight of men, being able to change their voices to resemble the piping of birds. But it seems more could be said."

"It could indeed, lord," said Merry.

"For one thing," said Theoden, "I had not heard that they spouted smoke from their mouths."

"That is not surprising," answered Merry; "For it is an art which we have not practiced for more than a few generations." Aragorn heard Gandalf groan quietly. "It was Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in the Southfarthing, who first grew the true pipeweed in his gardens." Merry drew on his pipe before continuing. "That was about the year 1070 according to our reckoning. How old Toby came by the plant…"

"You do not know your danger, Theoden," interrupted Gandalf. "These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table, or the small doings of their father, grandfather, great-grandfathers, and remoter cousins to the ninth degree, if you encourage them with undue patience." Though the wizard sounded gruff, Aragorn saw the fond twinkle in his eye as he turned back to the hobbits. "Where is Treebeard, Merry?"

Merry, who looked a little indignant at having his history lesson interrupted, answered. "Away on the north side, I believe. He went to get a drink of clean water. Most of the other Ents are with him, still busy at their work – over there." Merry waved his hand towards the steaming lake; and as they looked, they heard a distant rumbling and rattling, as if an avalanche was falling from the mountainside. Far away came a _hoom-hom,_ as of horns blowing triumphantly.


	3. Courtesy of Rohan

"Is Orthanc then left unguarded?" asked Gandalf.

"There is the water," said Merry. "But Quickbeam and some others are watching it. Not all those posts and pillars in the plain are of Saruman's planting. Quickbeam, I think, is by the rock near the foot of the stair."

"Yes, a tall grey Ent is there," said Legolas, "but his arms are at his sides and he stands as still as a door-tree."

"It is past noon," said Gandalf, 'and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet, I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?" He looked pointedly at Pippin as he spoke, for the young Took was speedily demolishing an apple.

"He left a message," said Merry, jabbing Pippin in the ribs, "and I was coming to it, but I have been hindered by many other questions. I was to say that, if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best there, it was discovered and selected by your humble servants." He bowed.

Gandalf laughed. "That is better!" he said. "Well, Theoden, will you ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far. When you see Treebeard, you will learn much. For Treebeard is Fangorn, and the eldest and chief of the Ents, and when you speak with him you will hear the speech of the oldest of all living things."

"I will come with you," said Theoden. "Farewell, my hobbits! May we meet again in my house! There you shall sit beside me and tell all that your hearts desire: the deeds of your grandsires, as far as you can reckon them…"

_"Poor Theoden does not know what he is saying,"_ Thought Aragorn to himself, and by the twinkle in Gimli and Legolas's eyes, he guessed that they were thinking the same.

"…and we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farwell!"

The hobbits bowed low. "So that is the King of Rohan!" said Pippin in an undertone to himself. "A fine old fellow. Very polite."

He and Merry watched until the King's party was out of sight before they stooped and began picking up their dishes.

The End


End file.
